


The American Experience

by plum_kouki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Aromantic Character, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Intersex Character, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Road Trips, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plum_kouki/pseuds/plum_kouki
Summary: Kouki Umesawa wasn't everybody's favorite person. After moving into a new town after bullies gone too far, he blends into the crowd, and resigns himself to being invisible to others. Until six months later, he's approached by all four of the most popular cool kids, and is invited to a two month road trip! And apparently two of them have a crush on him? What?! Follow him as he deals with both Kyle and Suzumu, stupid incidents and crazy people, all while he tours around the U.S.





	1. Kouki: I've gotten invited to a road trip.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been to many of the locations they'll be going to. So some of the things and experiences they'll be going to will be purely based on my own research. Please tell me if I get any of those wrong. 
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing an intersex character. I've done a lot of reading on how to properly write one, but I may or may not get some things wrong. Please tell me if I written something incorrectly or inaccurately. 
> 
> POVs will change from chapter to chapter.

I wasn't one of the popular kids. 

In fact, for most of my school life, I was pretty much made fun of many things. Mainly for being intersex, short, girly looking, shy and gay. Eventually, said bullying got so bad that my family moved towns, and got me settled at a new school. 

There, I was pretty much ignored. Nobody cared that I was shy, shorter than the average person, liked boys and that I have both girl and guy parts. (Actually, nobody knows about that last part, thanks for having already completed my PE credit.) I simply blended in, and for me, that was a relief. It was better being unnoticed than attracting too much attention, or else the bullying may start up again. 

In my new school, there were four kids that everybody knew and respected. I only know this because I constantly hear people talking about them, but in the good way. 

I've had them as classmates in a class or two, and may have helped them once in their schoolwork, and I could see how they got so popular. 

Kyle Morrison. Football captain, plays quarterback, would have been the American dream boy if weren't for the fact that he dyed his hair a dark purple and looks more like a delinquent than the classical jock. He's rather abrasive, but his heart is in the right path. 

Suzumu Shinohara. Moved from Japan when he was five, and is one of the smartest kids out there. He has dark hair and golden brown eyes, and looks like he's a goth or a emo, but nobody seems to question his sense of style. He's rather reserved, and is Kyle's best friend. 

Karen Ackerman. Plays flute in marching band, and is now, from what I heard, one of the drum majors for next year. She's blonde and has burgundy eyes, and is probably one of the most kindest but most assertive people you'll ever meet. 

Andrew Greene. Resident playboy, would sleep with either guys or girls. With his green eyes and blond hair, he is very capable of charming a person's pants off. Whenever he's not being Prince Charming, he goes into this relaxed and big brotherly attitude that attracts people without meaning to. 

All in all, those four would have never interacted with me, the loser new kid. But six months after I came in, all four approached me one day... 

... 

It was the last day of school, and all of the students were allowed to wander around the school whenever they wanted to. I took the chance to go outside and sit on one of the wooden picnic tables, and took out my phone and drawing pad to draw something that caught my attention. 

It wasn't until I finished drawing this picture of a smiling idol on stage when I noticed someone sit on my bench. 

"You're really talented," I heard a quiet voice reply, "Where did you learn to draw like that?" 

I turned to see Suzumu Shinohara sitting in front of me, looking intently at my picture. I felt my face turn red, and began stammering my own words. 

"I-I..." I stuttered, "I learned by my-myself. It was ju-just copying the pi-picture using my own eyes..."

I had to admit, I had a bit of a crush on Suzumu. He seemed to be this quiet, mysterious looking person who had an extremely sharp mind. In short, he met all of my standards for a guy, even if he would never talk to me and seemed more into Karen. But all of a sudden, he now speaks to me? 

Something must be up. 

He slides the drawing pad towards him, and looked at it more closely. "Hm. Well, you do the original justice. How come you aren't in the art club?" 

How do I respond? That I'm too shy and don't really like interacting with other people because of past experiences? Or that simply the kind of art that they draw and do isn't my thing and is way different than my style of drawing? 

Wait, how does he know that I'm not in the art club? 

"Oh, Karen tends to visit the art room for commissions," he explained, "She knows everybody there by name, and I haven't heard yours yet. She asks for something from every member."

Oh god, he's psychic. Or at least I spoke my thoughts out loud. Also, why is Karen asking for commissions from every art club member? Is that a thing she does or is Suzumu lying? 

Then, before I could respond, someone else joins in. And he happens to be Kyle Morrison. 

"Hey, cutie!" and he slides over to me, putting an arm around me as if we were longtime friends. "Whatcha got there?" 

Cutie? We barely know each other. 

Suzumu turns my drawing pad over to Kyle, and he whistles in appreciation. "Wow, you've done this? You're in the art club?" 

I shake my head. "I'm not in art club," I mutter, "Besides, it's just a shitty drawing of an anime character."

"I don't think it's that shitty," Kyle says, "Hell, the best drawings that I can do are just stick figures."

While our little conversation was going great, I wondered about one thing. What's their purpose of coming into my table and talking to me? Why would they want to talk to me? 

But before I could ask them that, two more people join in. And surprise, surprise, it happens to be Andrew Greene and Karen Ackerman. Both people sit next to Suzumu, and immediately divert their attention towards me. 

"So, you're the legendary Kouki Umesawa that these two talk about," Karen says, "You don't know how long these two thirst for you."

I blink in confusion. Okay, what is going on? 

"Yeah, basically ever since you came in, they were all like 'who's that?' and 'he's cute'," Andrew explained, "But they never bothered to talk to you since you seemed so shy and unwilling to talk to others. Kyle thought that he would scare you away if he got near you."

I turned to see Kyle and Suzumu glare and making throat cutting motions at them. I looked at the now smirking pair of friends. 

"I know you must be so confused in learning that these two dorks have had such feelings for you," Karen speaks up, "Which is why I'm inviting you to our summer road trip this Saturday. You know, to get to know the four of us for two months. It's going to be fun."

I was kind of shocked to say the least. I wasn't used to having people like me for being me. Nobody ever bothered to try to befriend me, much less have a crush on me and invite on a two month long trip with them. 

But it made me giddy. I did have some feelings for Suzumu, and Kyle wasn't bad looking. I suppose that things are finally looking up now, and maybe I could get a boyfriend plus having actual friends from this. 

So I accepted. 

"Sure, why not," I replied, and Karen clapped her hands. "Great! See you at Kyle's house at 10 o clock at night. Andrew would be coming over to pick you up. If your parents don't let you, then we'll sneak you out. I can tell that we're going to grow extremely close over these last two months." 

I nodded. "See you four then."

Somehow, despite my extremely reckless decision to join them, I never regretted making this kind of deal. However, I wasn't prepared for the events that would happen later on...


	2. Suzumu: I'm in the car with my crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long. I had marching band and had to rewrite this chapter because I wasn't satisfied with the original. Either way, I'll try to update on Sunday next week. 
> 
> (Also, Suzumu is much harder to write than Kyle. And here I thought he be a tiny bit easier...)
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted, please tell me of any mistakes I missed, and probably will come back next Sunday!

After Kouki leaves towards the buses, Kyle and I turn to Karen. 

She looks at us sheepishly, and I narrow my eyes even further. Kyle looks like he's nearly about to go into a screaming match with her, and Andrew looks like he desperately wants out, inching away from us. 

I hold a hand against Kyle, sliently telling him to keep calm, and give another glare at Andrew, challenging him to actually try to run away from this mess. The blond stays put, and my best friend breathes through his nose, attempting to stay calm. Karen, on the other hand, begins shaking. 

"Why did you tell him that I liked him?" I said in a quiet tone, and caused her to flinch all of a sudden. "You do realize how much it means for me to gather up the courage to even talk to him?" 

"Yeah!" Kyle added, "It took me a long time too to go up to him! Not because I was shy or whatever, but because he seemed extremely put off with me at first!" 

"Don't gang up on Karen," Andrew interjected, and joined into the group, "We both know that the both of you liked him and kind of ruined it for you, but to be honest? You two were kind of making him uncomfortable before we came in. You don't just go up to a person and just talk to them as if you were life-long friends."

Karen nodded. "Yes, even though the three of you have already met and know who you are, at least try to introduce yourselves to him. And no calling him cutesy nicknames right off the bat, **Kyle**."

Kyle looked away from them. But despite what they done, I do think they had a good point. Other than today and the time we spent in this semester's English class, Kouki and I haven't really talked to each other. I guess it would make sense to go on this trip if it's so he can know us better. 

Which brings me to another point. 

"And when were you going to talk to us about said road trip?" I asked, "We have never heard of this."

"Oh, right! Before you guys jumped on Kouki, I was going to ask you guys if you're willing to go with me on a road trip across America. It just slipped out when I came up to you," she explained, "So....are you willing to let Kouki down, Suzumu?" 

I shook my head. "I'm going. I just wanted you to tell me ahead of time."

"Well, I'm going too!" Kyle exclaimed, "Can't let the little guy down either!"

"And I'll be going too," Andrew added, "Traveling around America seems fun, and maybe I can get some few fuckbuddies along the way."

Karen sighed. "Not the romantic type, huh?" 

The blond grinned, and said, "Nope. Never was one for relationships."

... 

We all headed towards our cars (or in Kyle's case, his motorcycle) and drove home. But before I did that, I headed to the nearest ATM avaliable to get some money. After maxing out my credit card and getting a good amount of cash, then I decided to go back home. Although, I wasn't going to spend much time there. 

I parked my car on the driveway, and fished out my keys for the front door. I opened it, and was greeted with the usual silence. 

"I'm home," I called out of habit, and threw my book bag onto the hardly used couch. Once I heard silence respond back again, I sighed. 

It was stifling to live in a spacious house all by myself. Karen, Kyle and Andrew often made sleepovers and visits to make sure I wouldn't be alone all of the time, and sometimes my uncle came back from work on the weekends to keep me company before he would leave again. It was comforting, to say the least. 

As for my parents....well.... 

To be completely honest, I don't know my parents pretty well. They're still back in Japan managing the family business, or in my mother's case, not willing to leave her husband's side for anything. Not even when I followed my uncle to America when they were beginning a company here. 

(And the reason why I went with my uncle to America was because well, he thought it would be good for me to stay away from the Shinohara family drama. Which is still ongoing, by the way.)

Long story short, I haven't seen my parents in about twelve years. They haven't bothered coming over to see me on the pretense that they're too busy back home. 

As for my uncle, the man who raised me for most of my life... 

Well, he was a kind and fatherly person. He thought it was his duty to take care of me when his brother wasn't, and it took a lot of convincing from me to keep continuing on with the expansion plans for Shinohara Corp. and leave me alone here in McAllen. I guess I would say that he was more of a father to me than my actual father. 

I headed up my own room, and turned on the light. 

The first thing I do is to grab the duffle bag hidden in my closet and put any suitable clothing inside it. I also throw in my phone charger and earphones inside, and then close up the duffle bag. Afterwards, I pick it up and head out of my room and out of my house. 

Once I got into my car, my phone rang. I picked it up and answered, "Hello?" 

"Hey, Suzumu!" Karen called out, "Mind doing me a teensy weensy little favor?" 

I sighed. "What is it?" 

"Mind picking up Kouki and bringing him over to the Morrisons?"

"Wasn't Andrew supposed to pick him up?" I ask, and lay my head onto the steering wheel, careful not to honk, "I don't even know where he lives."

"Well...he had "errands" to do. He didn't have time to pick him up, supposedly, but I assume it's because he got a booty call and just had to go. Seriously, what high schooler has that many people wet for him?!"

"Karen," I interject, "Where does Kouki live?" 

"54 Amethyst Drive. He lives in a brown colored house with many purple colored plants in the front."

I sigh again, and mutter, "Thank you. We'll be over in a sec."

The call ends, and I start up my car. Along the way, I suddenly freeze in place, realizing something. 

How does Karen even know where Kouki lives?! 

... 

I arrive at Kouki's house. Although it doesn't seem like I'll need to ask for him because the shorter boy is already sitting outside in the pavement, eyes glued to his phone. 

I honk my horn, and Kouki looks up, surprise written on his face once he sees me inside the car. He picks up a large backpack next to him, and walks towards my car. I unlock the door for him, and he gets in. 

"What happened with Andrew?" he asks, "Wasn't he supposed to pick me up?" 

"He's busy at the moment, so Karen sent me over," and I start driving away from his house, "I'm assuming that your parents let you come?" 

"Yeah," Kouki responds, "I wouldn't be waiting outside if they didn't. They thought it was great for me to be making friends and experiencing the world all in one."

We both remain silent after that. 

It felt awkward being in my car with my crush, to be honest. I never expected to be such in close contact with him so soon, and it was a good thing that I had to be focused in my driving now. Or else he would get to experience my constant sputtering and mumbling and overall awkwardness. 

"So..." he begins, "Why do you like me? I fail to see how I'm attractive to you."

I gulp. Of course he would start asking me that. 

"It's rather...complicated," I answer, "But you have a kind and nurturing personality. And you're attractive."

"People tend to see that as being a doormat," he interjects, "They see it as being weak. And I was never considered attractive by any means. Just a boy with a girly face and shorter than average height."

I wince. What he has gone through to make himself think that way? 

"Well, I think your face is cute. It makes you look innocent and angel-like. And you still have a few years left to get to your peak height," I say, "And being kind isn't weak. It's a trait that should've been more visible nowadays.

He falls silent. But from the corner of my eye, I see him smile a little. 

"It's nice to hear that from someone other than my parents," he says, "I also want to say that you're rather attractive too."

I feel my face grow hot. "Really?" 

But before he could answer back, we arrived at the Morrison household. I park my car at their driveway, and Kouki immediately gets out. I felt kind of hurt seeing him leave so suddenly, but I'm guessing it's because of the earlier awkward moment. 

But I felt that I made some progress with him. Hopefully, maybe, my feelings could be returned someday later.


End file.
